Sins
by XxBlueQueenXx
Summary: He had money power and wealth, a prince. And yet he did the biggest sin a prince could pull..he fell in love with his servant. Sasuke/Sakura first ff.


This is my very first Sasuke and Sakura fandom, which is weird because I usually read and go for Hinata and Sasuke fandom, I am more of a Hina/Sasuke fan, do not get me wrong I think Sakura belongs to Sasuke and Naruto belongs to Hinata, it just thing the crack paring is cute. To tell you the truth I wanted to try something new. So here I go with my first ever Sasuke and Sakura, fandom. Flames are accepted, and I am not all that good with grammar so bear with me. If anyone wants to be my beta just PM me. Thanks XD

Main Couple: Sasuke and Sakura

Side couple: Itachi and Hinata, Sakura and Naruto, Karin/Sasuke

Rating: M

Setting: Feudal Japan, AU,

Ages: Sasuke-19

Itachi-27

Sakura-18

Hinata-18

Naruto-21

* * *

_**Sins **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**

* * *

**_

This was wrong.

He knew.

From the very moment he laid eyes on her, he knew he had to have her. He is a prince she is a peasant, he had money and power she was poor and have nothing. He has a noble and very powerful back round, she is alone and has no family, and yet that never stopped him from going to her each and every night to make sweet love to her body. He was due for marriage and later takes the throne after his older brother. He knew what he did was terrible sin. Yet he could not bring himself to stop, he is addicted to her like a bee to the sweetest flower. The way she moaned crying out in pleasure and pain. The delicious way she would ach her back as sweat trickled down her skin and as her bright pink hair spread around her like wild fire. He—Sasuke Uchiha—son to the most powerful men in all of the five great nation—fell for his servant. It was the greatest sin a prince could pull—but if it meant having to hear more of her bitter sweet moans then it was all worth it—Sasuke's guilty pleasure.

"Sasuke…" Said a deep calm smooth voice snapping the young prince out of his deep thoughts. Glancing up from the table Sasuke fixed his dark orbs on the king. "What are your thoughts on the plan for our troops to move north instead of south?" The king—his brother—Itachi Uchiha calmly asked as he folded his hand in front of his face.

"I think it's a fine idea my king. That will leave our enemies on their toes." Itachi gave Sasuke a pleased looked before moving on to the next topic at hand.

"My king?" Sasuke interrupted Itachi before he can speak and who in return gave him permission to continue speaking with a small gesture with his head. "I don't mean to sound disrespectful nor rude but I'm not feeling quiet well-."

"That's fine Sasuke you are dismissed." Itachi said in a mumble before his little brother could finish. Giving his brother a deep bow the young prince excused himself out of the war room as he made his way to servant's hall.

**.**

Sakura Haruno—the pink haired jade green-eyed teen bounced with an extra pep in her step. She was finally getting to her long time best friend after she got married to the king. It's been four long months since she last seen Hinata's sweet face. Although she would _never_ admit it but she was jealous of her. Hinata- same as the king and prince came from a noble family she was born rich, into a well-respected family. She had nothing Sakura's parents dead when she was very young and Hinata's family took her in as their servant and from then on Hinata and Sakura had became like sisters. That was until the king asked her hand in marry, rumor has it the king had a crush on the little Hyuuga girl. Moreover, the story on how she became a servant for the royal family was because of Hinata. The girl refused to go anywhere without Sakura.

However, the real question remains how did Sakura became Sasuke's mistress. Even she didn't completely know. That memory was almost a blur, one minute she's cleaning the hallway the next Sasuke has her up against the wall and suck her neck as if were a treat. Sakura sighed. Sometimes she wondered did Sasuke _even_ have feelings for her. All she ever wanted was for someone to love and hold her. Sasuke's the only boy who ever showed her what love is: he practically worshiped her body. Nothing went untouched. Sasuke hardly said a single word towards her during the sex. It was always the same with him comes in gets what he wants and leaves. On some nights, Sakura would cry herself to sleep.

Why did she continue to allow Sasuke to use her? That question was beyond her.

The man's arrogant, stuck up, a bastard, self-centered, all around jackass, and had an ego the size of the very castle they lived in, but she loved him. The pink haired teen exhaled deeply as she ran a hand through her short locks. Enough of about this love talk. Nothing's going to ruin this day for her…not even Sasuke.

"Sakura-Chan!" Came the loud shrieking of her name. The pink haired girl jumped forward a mile in pure surprise and sharply turned around, delivering as sharp blow to the blonde and blue eyed male as he bent over in pain.

"Why did you hit me Sakura-chan?" The male managed to get out before he pulled himself to his feet.

Sakura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "How many times have I told you _not_ to scar me like that Naruto-kun?" She jabbed a finger in his chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. Do you want me to die? Huh?" The blonde grinned playfully.

Naruto Uzumaki—the royal family famous black knight. Naruto's well known for his fighting skills and enthusiastic personality. There wasn't a day where you won't see the blonde grinned like an idiot. Although he's spent, most of his free time flirting and trying to get Sakura attention—she couldn't help but be thankful she had him. Naruto was the only true friend she had here (beside Hinata). On some days when Naruto wasn't on duty he'd kindly help Sakura with her chores and on rare days Naruto would teach Sakura the ways of the sword. To his utter surprise, she learned quiet fast for a person who started only a month ago. Learning how to fight took him six long years and learning how to use the sword—let him tell you it was no trip around the park.

Nonetheless, all the hard training paid off. In the end, Naruto got all the respect he deserved.

"So what's your plan for the day huh Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he teasingly wiggled his eyebrows. Sakura made a face as she prepared to slap him clear right across the face but a deep, yet dark voice interrupted them as Sakura immediately froze up once she recognized whom the voice belonged to.

"Teme!" Naruto happily greeted his best friend while Sakura downcast her eyes. Punishment would surly fell upon whoever dared to meet the prince's gaze. It was very unpleasing to the prince if you should so ever look him in the eye.

"My lord," Sakura respectfully bowed to Sasuke and quickly fled the servant's hall. The raven-haired man watched as his mistress left. In truth, Sasuke knew it was his fault Sakura has been avoiding him but never dared to let his inner turmoil surface. After all, he did have a reputation to keep.

"How's my favorite stuck up asshole doing?" Naruto laughed at the frown on Sasuke's face. Naruto was the only one whom could address the prince by that nickname and not get killed for it.

Sasuke chuckled, a humorless laugh as he shook his head at his friend's idolism

"Do your job Naruto," His tone coming out crudely. "I'm going to take a brief rest and please I beg you do not disturb me." He coldly stated, turning on his heels and marched back towards his private chamber. Naruto merely watched his friend go. Although most people claimed him to be an idiot in fact, he wasn't. He knew all about the secret affair Sasuke had with Sakura—it was plain as day. However, he kept him mouth shout.

Not in fear of what Sasuke meant do him if he so ever fines out Naruto knows. That didn't bother the blonde in the slightest …it was Sakura he was worried about. They would kill her without a second thought. He fears for his dear friend's safety; and that's why Naruto decide to make sure their affair stays a secret.

No matter what.

Although it would seem as if Naruto actually liked Sakura in at romantic sense but that was far from it. He liked Sakura he really does, but more as brotherly type of like. The blonde took great enjoyment in making the pink haired girl blush and letting her think he like her more than a brother sister relationship. The person he had his eyes set on is already taken. Ugh. Guess that what he gets for taking so damn long in realizing his feeling for her.

**~..~**

Totally review! Please, please, please, feedback is accepted. How is it?


End file.
